


Random Romance

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Onceuponaland" Challenge 23 Round 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Romance

Dear Ashley,  
When I was a little boy I thought you were the most beautiful princess in all the kingdoms. I had hoped that you would notice me and just give me a smile or a hug. That would have made me the happiest boy in the world.

When I came back to Storybrooke as a grown man you were just as beautiful and I had hoped that we could be together. Then I found that you were with your prince again and my heart broke. But I now realize now that it was just a little boy’s dream.

I don’t think that anyone ever gets over their first love or even their first crush so I will try to put my broken heart back together and move on.

Heartbroken,  
August 


End file.
